Advance Mew Mew
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: This is going to be weird this is an Advance Wars and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover, the plot is explained inside, as well as any warnings...
1. Tokyo Heck No!

Advance Mew Mew

Chapter 1: Tokyo Heck No!

By Hiro Konobu

"I'm probably going to get a lot of flames with this weird crossover of Advance Wars and Tokyo Mew Mew, but this was something I had to get out of my head, even if this chapter is more Advance Wars laced, also still only own my fanfics."

(We start the fic with Lash working on something in secret at an Orange Star base.)

"Yet again the author has me building some strange device all for the sake of a concept crossover, only this time by knocking out all of the people working here with knockout gas." Lash said as she sighs but suddenly laughs, but not noticing that Sami just came in an interesting way.

"Hold it right there Lash!" Sami said as she comes in through the window.

"What the! What was the purpose of that? I just want to know why you would do something like that." Lash said completely confused at what Sami just did.

"Well I wanted to do that for a certain level of dramatic effect, besides coming in the normal way just sounded too plain." Sami said as she brushed herself off from her entrance.

"Well I guess that would explain it but, one I would have expected that dramatic entrance later, and two I don't need anyone telling me to hold it six ways to Sunday anyway." Lash said before getting suprised by a taller figure dressed in green.

"Well, can I emplore you to reconsider Lash?" The figure in green said while tapping Lash shoulder.

"Eeeek! Evil old lady...that looks like Jess!" Lash said as jumped due to the suprise shoulder tap of that green lady while running back to her device.

"Excuse me author, could you refrain from calling me green lady, I just don't think it's very funny, just say Jess from here on out, and you Lash don't call me an old lady!" Jess said while getting slightly angry towards the author, but more angry at Lash.

"Hey it's your fault that you snuck up on me I had to react to that with something, hey wait a minute! Your a Green Earth CO why are you here in Orange Star territory?" Lash said still feeling suprised.

"Let's just say something came up..." Jess said.

Flashback

"Eagle quit meesing with my dandelions it just isn't funny anymore." Jess as she was chasing Eagle and trying to hit him with an artilery shell.

"Well It still is to me even if it's another lame joke, but still it is fun to mess with..." Eagle said as Jess caught up to him and smacked him with that shell.

About eleven minutes later

"Javier I'm going to Orange Star on leave if that's ok with you."

"Well do what you want dame Jess...besides we honestly don't know who's the actual leader of Green Earth anyway, by the way can I predict that Eagle pissed you off again." Javier said.

"You've predicted correctly Sir Knight, and don't worry about how I'm going to get there, I'll just use the bridge crossing that they made while we were off fighting the omega land war." Jess as she went to get into one of her many neotanks.

(Meanwhile in Orange Star, It seems Sami has some mechanical problems with a motorcycle)

"Stupid motorcycle shouldn't trusted Hachi when I could get this motorcycle for a deal, and I want to know why it had to break in the middle of nowhere of all places." Sami said as she continued to kick the non-working motorcycle, though Jess had shown up.

"So how long are you going to kick that motorcycle?" Jess said a little jokingly towards Sami.

"Just until I get my anger out on this thing then I'm going to shoot it, for trying to mess me up on a mission." Sami said while still kicking the kicking that vehicle.

"And what mission would that be?" Jess said while Sami still was kicking the motorcycle and not noticing Jess.

"See Lash somehow is using one of the bases to try one of her crazy experiments...again I need a ride there, before Lash does something the might seem insane." Sami said finally stopping her kicking on that vehicle.

"Well can I help?" Jess said to Sami.

"Sure...Jess what are doing here?" Sami said finally noticing Jess was right behind her.

"Well Eagle pissed me off again, and I thought I take some leave to see Jake...for some reason I really don't want him with Sasha." Jess said.

"I think someone's jealous." Sami said.

"Look do you want me to help you out or not?"Jess said obviously blushing.

End Flashback

"Well that explained one plothole but could you give me a few more minutes to finish this ray gun?" Lash said as she went back to work on it.

"No! I'm tried you using guns to advance any plot with you in it...though I'm getting Sasha-ish bad feelings for this plan but go ahead Sami and shoot her ray gun device." Jess said while Sami shot her gun at Lash's gun, however a strange glow came out of the gun.

"Sami! I hope you've learned the importance two things one: About being patient, and two: Not pulling Andy-like manuevers!" Lash said obviously angry at Sami.

"Well what was that gun you were working on called anyway Lash?" Sami said towards Lash.

"Well it was called the Manga Anime Dimension Gun it's very self explaintory...mostly." Lash said.

"Since it's glowing that means..." Jess said.

"Yep were going to pop up in a random anime or manga when this gets done flashing." As soon as Lash said that the gun flashed and next thing you know Jess, Lash, and Sami were gone from that base which built up the first part of the plot...you'll know the second part next chapter.

"Just kidding!" The author said while tied up due to Jess, Sami, and Lash.

(Sometime later in another place...also starting the obligatory second part of the plot.)

"Say Ryou don't you think that today has been very slow, in terms of the cafe being run." A red headed girl said to a certain person.

"I guess it has, but still you really think it's necesary for the Radio Hiro Studios to have anything related to actual plot to be good Ichigo?" Ryou said to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

"Sorry forget that...I just thought I could bring up some converstation." Ryou said to Ichigo.

"That's ok...Mint why are you drinking that tea, I thought it was past it's expiration date." Ichigo said to Mint with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Not exactly...I switched those tea bags with Masaya's when he wasn't looking, he should be getting a nasty suprise when he drinks one of them, besides nobody who read this anime likes him anyway so he wont be missed much." Mint said with a slight evil glare in her face.

"I have to admit it's very true, almost no one likes him." Ryou said.

"I sware Mint can get very evil when she needs to, I'm glad she isn't angry with us." Lettuce said as she suprised everyone in the room.

"Ahh, Lettuce! Don't sneak up like that on us!"

"I'm sorry, but you really need to see something that's going on outside, a Kirema Anima showed up and it's chasing three girls with no remorse." Lettuce said in a panicky way.

(A few minutes earlier)

"Tell me some reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now Lash?" An obviously angry, and much younger Jess said about to hurt Lash.

"Now Jess I don't know if hurting Lash is a good solution...even if she did this in the first place." Sami said also slightly angry with Lash but holding back Jess.

"One: I'm possibly the only way you have to get back to Wars World, two: If you decide to off me in this chapter then say hello to a second childhood, since Jess' age is about ten, and Sami's is about twelve, the only reason that I didn't get de-aged was due to my afro-like hair, that and the highest age for a female main character here is fourteen." Lash said.

"Yeah, and I'm not even going to talk about your hair, however you do make a legitimate point about our ages but why are we in childlike versions our alternate outfits, from "Advance Wars: Dual Strike?"" Jess said obviously seeing that her clothes switched to a childlike version of her alternate outfit.

"I'm going to predict our normal clothes wouldn't have worked in this dimension." Sami said eyeing down her alternate outfit.

"Well in this case you've predicted correctly even with Sami pulling a slight Andy." Lash said as she chuckles at this alternate outfit issue, however some people running from something immediately grabs the three girls attention, a monster that looks like a mix of a hamster and a fox.

"What in the name of Orange Star infantry is that?" Sami said with a shocked look on her face.

"I honestly don't know...run!" Jess said with a delayed emphasis on run.

"You know I should have brought Mr. Hungry with me besides they might have good friends." Lash said...probably confusing the readers more with this bit.

"...You know Lash if we die to Sami's gunshot, and your stupid device, I'm blaming it on both of you in the afterlife." Jess said in a slightly panicked tone.

(Just then a blue haired figure showed up, also ending the few minutes earlier bit)

"Hey monster try fighting someone who you can't chase all day. _That was so corny..._" A blue haired figure said appearing out of nowhere to atack the monster, as the monster had turned to Mint, Sami and Lash have some words about this.

"Lash I think that's Mew Mint up there. Sami says in a slight fangirlish tone.

"Hang on let me check...chinese like blue hair, bird like back, blue gloves and boots also the skirt, Sami you know that is Mint up there so...Insert fangirlish squeals right here.

"Oh great the fangirlish squeals...so annoying especially when it's from an anime you hate..." After Jess said this she started to go a little crazy.

"Uhh...Sami, I think Jess is breaking down, was it from a bad experience?" Lash said

"Yes, I kinda showed her this manga series at the last Christmas party." Sami said

"What happened after you showed it to her?" Lash said.

"Well let's say she got into a catfight with Nell, and later a lot Md. Tanks were destroyed all for the sake of her sanity." Sami said running out of breath with that last line.

"I guess it sounded like fun didn't it?" Lash said as Sami sweatdrops while Jess is still going crazy...and yes that battle between Mint and that is still going on...that's why she didn't have any dialouge.

"Stupid hamster-fox thingy distracting me from attacking and stupid author for not giving me any dialouge to go on this...oh well, Ribbon Mint Echo! Heart Arrow!" Mint said as she got her attck ready and destroyed said monster, and noticed three girls standing around the area. _So those were the girls that Lettuce was talking about._

(As Mint decides to go over to where those girls were.)

"You have to admit Sami the attack is much better than the one that 4kids had dubbed." Lash said trying to switch the subject.

"Yeah but I get the feeling that they're French." Sami said in slight thought.

"What are getting at Sami?" Lash said as she was confused.

"Well when 4kids got this anime the obviously changed the names but most of them were French, hence the theory, and the huge amount of bashing fics related towards them." Sami said right before Mint comes up to them.

"Are you three girls alright?" Mint says to the three girls, though only two nod while one is still in a crazy acting mood. "Wait a minute you three look familar...what are you're names?" Mint said while asking the three girls that question.

"My name is Sami, my friend standing next to me here is Lash and the one who's still acting crazy is known as Jess." Sami said to Mint.

"Sorry for the assumption I could have sworn you three looked familar, bye." Mint said before leaving the area.

"Well what are we going to do about living arrangements?" Lash said somewhat worried.

"Well I know that in this Manga the heroines work in a cafe, so I'm guessing we could ask the boss to get jobs in exchange for temporary living arrangements, it's simple as that." Sami said as she was trying to act logically.

"Evil mahou shoujo, tanks, trains, DDR, must kill Eagle...with artilery, age...problems, pink rosed, staring at the moon." Jess...is apparently still acting crazy.

"So what are we going to do about Jess?" Lash said noticing Jess is still in hysterics.

"Simply put I'll do this." Sami said as she hit Jess.

"Ow! What was that for." Jess said finally coming to her senses.

"One, to knock you back to your senses, and two were going to find living arrangements." Lash said as all three of them decide to do what they were going to say.

(Back at Cafe Mew Mew)

"So Mint were you able to find those three girls Lettuce mentioned?" Ichigo said to Mint while cleaning up the place with her.

"Yes I did though it feel slightly surreal though seeing girls that looked like some people from "Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising"...I never played the third one...for the sake of this fic, but regardless I found the monster and destroyed while you were trying to find it yourself." Mint said

"Oh so that's why I couldn't find the monster, and Lettuce why didn't you attempt to attack the monster when you first saw it?" Ichigo said to Lettuce.

"I saw it when you were just disscussing about tea bags and you were closer to me at that time." Lettuce said

"Well I guess you can't win them all, say where's Keiichiro at he hasn't shown up all day." Ichigo said as she wonders.

"He went on vacation to Big Mountain, with Zakuro and Pudding, though I think it's an ulterior motive not to be involed in this fic or try to join a certain snowboarding circuit." Ryou said.

"I think it's a bad ploy to reference the SSX series, and also to advance the plot some more..." Mint said in her usual sarcastic tone, though some people had walked in...

"So this was the place you meant Sami." Lash said.

"That's right Lash, this was the place I was talking about, Jess quit whining we need to do this." Sami said while her and Lash held Jess as she was trying to escape.

"No, I just want to get out this horrible anime as three expansion style characters, and get back to my Dandelion field before Eagle tries something with them." Jess said in a panicky style.

"Hit her again please." Lash said as Sami had hit Jess again as she thinks to herself. And I thought Kindle was annoying but this takes the cake.

"Say Mint were those the three girls you mentioned earlier? I mean the ones being waited on by Ichigo." Lettuce said as she noticed the three people who entered the cafe.

"Let me take a closer look at them then I can get a closer picture of the three, yep I think it's them I know there from somewhere else." Mint said to Lettuce.

(Back to Sami, Jess, and Lash...for plot building.)

"Say Sami you know what this cat statue is for?" Lash said to Sami.

"I really don't know what it's for Lash." Sami said as a calmed down Jess is sitting near them pouting, but not making any intelligible words.

"I still get the feeling something bad is going to happen..." Jess said still in her pouty mood.

(In that infamous lab room of cafe Mew Mew, Ryou is in that lab again)

"Well I don't know if they're suitable subjects, but who cares about that!" Ryou said as he hit a button...and outside that statue those three girls started to talk about had glowed and before any words could be said they were knocked out.

"I going to guess that Ryou has a lot of explaning to do when these three girls wake up from this situation..." Ichigo said as she called for a little help to deal with this.

(Meanwhile...Jess sorta wakes up in a space like dreamscape)

"What in the nam of Olaf's beard is this place?" As Jess said this she noticed a white tiger of some kind came up and well fused with her...very quietly, though after this she woke in a pink bed alongside Sami, and Lash.

"Say did you two have a weird dream about an animal fusing with you Jess? Mine was with a red kitsune." Sami said in slight confusion, both Lash and Jess nod.

"Mine was with a white tiger, say Lash what did you get?" Jess said asking Lash.

"Well I got a brown coyote that's all I can say about that." Lash said responding to Jess' question.

"Well I see you three have woken up...names Ryou Shirogane by the way."

"Let me guess this is about the animals isn't it?" Jess said.

"That and employment." Ryou said.

"Can you explain why we were knocked out by a cat statue?" Sami said.

"Yes that's just something I use for the "Mew Project" it's very complicated." Ryou said trying to sound smart.

"So what about the employment?" Lash said in a curious way.

"Well first let me introduce your co-workers. Girls please come in here and introduce yourselves." Ryou said as three girls entered the room.

"Hello nice to meet you my name is Lettuce Midorika." Lettuce had said introducing herself.

"If you're wondering what my name is it's Ichigo Momomiya" Ichigo had said introducing herself.

"The names Mint Aizawa, and don't mess with my tea." Mint had said introducing herself.

"One more thing, with your employment you'll get living space, and ten dollars an hour and for being a participant in my 'Mew Project' you'll get an Nintendo 64, that was shipped from Miami." Ryou said.

"Screw you, Ryou, and Miami!" Jess, Sami, and Lash said in unison.

End Ch.1.

Lash: You know that Mint girl looks familar.

Sami: She does, but wait till Jess sees the outfit she has to work in next chapter.

Jess: What outfit? Oh, and the next chapter wont be as long.


	2. Mew Treatment

Advance Mew Mew

Ch. 2: Mew Treatment

By Hiro Konobu

"Well this concept crossover is going to be done no matter what...even with huge monthly delays, and I still only own my fanfics, also noted I should warn all readers...there's an implied weird pairing here and reasonable levels of OOCness here, and references the older TMM fanfics of the author."

(We start off the chapter with a somewhat angry Jess getting held back by Sami and Lash, after seeing that infamous outfit.)

"No! I'd rather would've let that thing kill me in the previous chapter than wear that outfit!" Jess said screaming while being held back by both Sami and Lash who were wearing said outfit that she didn't want to...it should be noted that said outfit for Jess is a Dark Green version of the cafe mew mew uniforms...it should also be noted that Sami and Lash have on orange and brown versions of it.

"Calm down Jess. We need somewhere to stay in this world, so just bear and grin wearing the maid like outfit, besides I find my orange one very cute." Sami said as Jess formed a sweatdrop on her face.

"Yeah, besides you might find it fun wearing a maid like dress even if it isn't brown like mine...even if it wasn't my usual color. Lash said as Jess was still trying to burst through Sami and Lash's barrier so to speak.

"I don't like wearing things like that...they're so...feminine. Jess said still trying to break said barrier.

"Oh come on sourpuss its not like you're going to wear it all the time besides last halloween you were wearing a bunny outfit." Sami said revealing a very referency blackmailing bit.

"Ooohh...tender, I wonder how that happened?" Lash said.

"Uh...let's just say I lost a bet to Eagle a while back involving too much SSX 3." Jess said trying to make sure the blackmailing effect would have been lost,(Obviously that might confuse people so I'll just say it's an in-joke.) and while this is going on Ryou, Ichigo and Mint stare in confusion at what the three other girls are doing.

"Ryou...what are they doing? Ichigo said sweatdropped.

"I have no apparent clue on what they are trying to do." Ryou said also sweatdropped.

"You know this is oddly amusing for some reason." Mint said as Ryou and Ichigo looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo said.

"It kind of reminds you of our fights we have Ichigo." Mint said

"I see, say Ryou any plans on how to stop the three other girls, and what they're doing?" Ichigo said.

"Well yes, I did have a plan to stop them though I was going to wait a few minutes first, because this argument is actually quite entertaining." Ryou said.

"Ryou!" Ichigo and Mint said very loudly towards Ryou.

"Okay, okay, if you three don't stop fighting right now...I'll dock your pay, The $10 an hour pay to be exact. Ryou said as you see it didn't get thorough to Sami, Jess, and Lash who are still fighting about the aforementioned outfit that Jess doesn't want to wear.

"...Now Ryou would you have expected that to work?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Yes." Mint and Ichigo face fault after that statement by Ryou.

"That...really sucked...for an answer." Ichigo said trying to find some words to say.

"I actually have to agree with you for once Ichigo." Mint said sarcastically.

"So I'm guessing that you want to make amends Mint?" Ichigo said.

"No silly cat I'm just better than you." As Mint said this both she and Ichigo started arguing...you know you'd think Ryou would have something to stop the arguing going on...though a loud sound was heard getting everyone's attention.

"Look! Jess you will put out on said uniform no matter how much you hate it, and Mint and Ichigo you will stop bickering at this very minute before something very bad happens!" Ryou said with revolver in his hand...seemingly very angry.

"Wow Ryou can get very angry in no time flat when no one listens to him." Lettuce said watching the chaos.

(Meanwhile, on that spaceship.)

"So does our boss have any new hair brained plans for taking over the earth...or possibly just for messing with the mews?" Kish said not knowing what would happen next...possibly more referencing.

"I don't know..." Pie said as he got interrupted.

"Well it can't be as bad as trying to turn a guy into a girl mew for a story and making it a Mary-Sue type fanfiction." Tart said as he got interrupted as well.

"Or swapping the DNA of my sweet koneko-chan, and that birdie...although good for a few laughs it felt cliched." Kish said.

"Or even coming up with a cliched body swap scheme that may have left a plot hole...that and joking around about how Pie could actually be a property of Sega with DDR characters." Tart said slightly annoying Pie.

"No making reference standards jokes Tart, besides that's lame as that song "Remember You." Kish said...as Pie just sat down to see a DDR song reference battle started between Kish and Tart.

"Well just give me some "Paranoia Respect" and I'll leave you alone."

"No I can't give you it when you tried to go "Across The Nightmare" with no success."

"Well can you at least give me some "Healing Vision" can't you?"

"I can't give you that because I gave that and a "Pink Rose" to a girl who could can get triple A's on a lot of songs."

"...Well let's see you try to triple A a song oh wait that's right you're off-sync." As Tart said this Deep Blue came in.

"Reference battle?" Deep Blue said obviously knowing what was happening right now.

"Reference battle...so what's the plan this time." Pie said as Deep Blue went into explanation to the next plot point, speaking of which let's go back to the aftermath of the argument in the first part of this chapter.

"...Crap..." Sami said as she dropped a plate.

"Sami! That's the sixth plate you've drooped today!" Ichigo said in an angry tone.

"Sorry..." Sami said with her head down.

"Don't worry about it, I was just mad at my ex Masaya for breaking up with me by announcing he was gay...literally, saw him go off with a guy that strangely looked like a younger version of that Benimaru person from those "King of Fighters" games." Ichigo said as she went into thought.

"...I'm not going to ask anything else." Sami said as she continued working, and skip to Jess and Mint...and like usual Mint is having a tea break as usual while Jess is doing all the work, and in that aforementioned uniform from the first part of the fic.

"Say Mint could you help me out here?" Jess said barely holding all of the plates she had to carry for orders.

"I would but I always have to drink my tea at this time if I don't I get very cranky, and trust me you wouldn't like me when I'm cranky." Mint said as she drank her tea...slowly.

"Oh come on! You could have your tea after work can't you? Besides what your doing with that tea is just wrong." Jess noticed what she was doing with the tea...pouring it into something else, also she somehow got rid of the plates.

"So what I'm rich I can do stuff like that." Mint said in a sarcastic tone as we skip to Lettuce trying to control Lash in a sense.

"Um...Lash you just...scared more customers off." Lettuce said to Lash.

"...Oopsies, oh well, if at first you don't succeed with getting people into this cafe, then destroy all evidence that you even tried at all. Tee Hee!" Lash said going towards her customary laugh, confusing some people in the cafe.

"Please don't scare off anymore customers Lash you've already scared off sixteen...make that seventeen, since I see someone else walking out right now." Lettuce said as she seemed to get a little angry at Lash...though an announcement is heard through the PA...obviously you could tell it was Ryou doing said PA work.

"Excuse us but we have to close soon so could you please finish up what you're eating or take it out." Ryou said as we skip about seven minutes later.

"So why did you call us in here again Ryou?" Ichigo said

"I bet it's for more of his "self-satisfaction" speeches." Mint said very sarcastically making everyone in the room laugh.

"Enough, that isn't the point...anyway yet another Kirema Anima has shown up in the surrounding area." Ryou said in a bored tone.

"...You're very bored with this aren't you Ryou?" Jess said while she and the others sweatdropped.

"Yes, it's really nothing now when you have to deal with these attacks, and a bin style body swap...amongst other things." Ryou said.

"Strange I have that odd deja-vu feeling for some reason." Sami said...knowing the author did something he wasn't supposed to...allegedly.

"So what does this thing look like?" Lettuce said.

"Well to put bluntly...it looks like a half-assed attempt at crossing a meerkat, and simple dog together." Ryou said.

"So can we go out on destroy it now?" Lash said.

"Yes you can, though Lash, Lettuce, Sami, you'll see if you can find that Kirema Anima on the south side of town, while Ichigo, Jess, Mint will search on the North side of the city, and also by all means transform." Ryou said as he got out of the room.

"What does he mean by that?" A confused Sami said

"You just say something like this Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis." Ichigo said as she went into her mew form.

"So it's something like that, neat, but how would we get into our mew forms?" Lash said intrigued.

"Well to be honest the words just come to you like this Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis." Lettuce said as she went into her mew form.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Jess said with a slight shock on her face.

"Of course it's a magical girl show rule to have something crazy for a transformational part, like... this one Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis, I'd have more, but I'm not allowed to say them." Mint said as she went into her mew form.

"So what you're saying is that if I say something along the lines of Mew Mew Sami Metamorphosis..." As soon as she says it she seems decked out in a orange miniskirt with white lines on the bottom and middle parts, an orange tube top with a white line at the top, with red and white boots, and a red garter on the right arm, and it seems she got red-orangish fox ears and a fox tail in the same color. "I wonder how rip-offish this is." Sami said noticing the outfit.

"Oh...that's neat, let me try. Mew Mew Lash Metamorphosis." Lash said as she found brown coyote ears and same tail as well as a brown halter top, brown shorts seemingly similar to Zakuro's and brown high heeled shoes to complete the outfit "...How completely unoriginal..." Lash said knowing the outfit she got noted that the author was just lazy, and that she and Sami were looking at Jess with a grin.

"...No way I'm not transforming into mine." Jess said after seeing what Sami and Lash did.

"Oh come on is that feminity clause of yours coming into effect again? It isn't like it'd kill you to wear something like this every now and then."

"But if do what you did my outfit will probably scream out fan service, and I would have to fight off fan boys." Jess said making everyone still in the room sweatdrop. "What like you didn't expect me to say that." Jess said as everyone got near her...however a few minutes later we see Lash, Lettuce, and Sami trying to find said Kirema Anima on the south part of town, but not entirely skipping out the Jess situation...just for now.

"So did you get a look at Jess's outfit, Lash?" Sami said to Lash as she chuckled a little.

"Yeah I saw the outfit, it was really cute and suited her really well." Lash said also chuckling.

"I wonder why do you three bicker like that? I don't get it." Lettuce said confused

"Well, you know how certain groups of friends have their friendship like ways...this is ours." Sami said.

"Yeah it's just that our friend Jess has a bit of a dislike towards feminine clothing, I mean that by being a tomboy of sorts, but in a good way." Lash said

"You three really have a weird way of exerting friendship." Lettuce said.

"Like I said earlier all people have different ways of expressing companionship." Sami said.

"You know as much as I'd like too talk about this, we have to find this Kirema Anima before something else happens, besides the readers might get bored." Lettuce said

"Like if we haven't already..." Lash said sarcastically as the plot for this part finally got moving...sort of, as we skip to Ichigo, Mint, and Jess...yes Jess is currently decked out in said outfit mentioned earlier in this chapter.

"You're right, she does look cute in that outfit." Ichigo said while stifling a giggle getting Jess slightly annoyed.

"She may even be cuter than you Ichigo." Mint said while getting a glaring look from Ichigo.

"I don't like cute things...and spam." Jess said decked in her mew outfit which is like Ichigo's but with a white-green twist to it, and with white tiger ears and tail.

"Well you will find that you get use to it after a while..." Ichigo said before Jess interrupts.

"Used to after a while?! No, it's the principle of the matter...though something tells me I shouldn't argue with you Ichigo." Jess said suddenly thinking who was actually behind it.

"Yeah, you should take that up with Ryou...but that was in museum with rare animal DNA for..." Ichigo said remembering when she got that Iriomote Cat DNA, though Mint hits her for taking a long time with the explanation.

"Ichigo, stop taking so long with the explanation." Mint said.

"Sorry...nya." Ichigo said while Jess sweatdropped.

"Anyway, where is that Kirema thing..." As Jess says it but the Kirema Anima she was talking about popped up right in her face "anyway?" Jess said surprised

"Well maybe we could gang up on it?" Ichigo said as she Mint and Jess ganged up on the thing very comically...it doesn't work though.

"...Now why did you think doing that was a good idea Ichigo?" Mint said after that attempt failed.

"Well I took a self-vote for myself and I thought it would work." Ichigo said making Mint and Jess attack

"...Let's just destroy the thing." Jess said sighing, as we skip to Lash, Lettuce, and Sami...as this story still has no main plot point.

"You know I'm still wondering where that Kirema Anima is, and even if I blatantly blurted out where it was earlier I still think Ryou sent us on a wild goose chase." Lettuce said.

"Excuse me Lash, but I have to say this...what's a wild goose chase?" Sami said whispering to Lash.

"To put it bluntly it means we've been searching aimlessly for the last sixteen minutes." Lash said.

"Well maybe we should just return to the cafe I see nothing around here." Lettuce said before...

"Oh really?" Pie said out of nowhere.

"Yeah really?" Lash said.

"Oh really?" Pie said

"Yeah really?" Lash said

"No way." Sami said.

"Say where's Taruto?" Lettuce said thinking it was very weird that Pie would be alone.

"He got mad at Kish for besting him in an impromptu DDR song reference fight and didn't want to go down because of it." Pie said as all three of the girls sweatdropped.

"You've playing too much "Dance Dance Revolution: Supernova" haven't you?" Lettuce said.

"Yep we stole a machine from California the other day...originally it was supposed to be Michigan...but they only had three of them, people underestimate that state too much.."

"I don't mean to interrupt but what do States have to do with this." Sami said.

"Nothing actually I was joking around about the author's State of residence." Pie said as Sami got Lash and whispered something.

"Any plans to take care of this reasonably hot bishonen?" Sami said slightly blushing.

"I don't know probably the author has some lame bit to skip the scene like he always does, and overuses, but I'm guessing he doesn't care no more since no one ever bothers to review his fics, also noted he's probably going to end this chapter in some lame way." Lash said in an attempt to break the fourth wall.

"Maybe his jokes are "Lost In Translation", but that's my..." Sami said before getting interrupted by Pie

"Will you two stop ignoring me!" Pie said as he was getting ignored.

"Say, why couldn't we do that bit with the original spellings of those words...during that "oh really" joke earlier, also why have you been acting so strange." Lettuce said sweatdropped.

"I have no clue, I had a lot of black coffee today so that could be a reason." Pie said.

"To answer your question Lettuce, if we did this fic would probably be deleted...for reasons were not allowed to say." Sami said as everyone besides Lettuce, and Sami sweatdropped, and also skipping back to the other three girls fighting said Kirema Anima mentioned earlier.

"So any idea on how to beat this monster?" Jess said

"Well why not attack it "together" just a thought...besides the author had skipped the fighting bits altogether by skipping a scene...Mint Echo! Heart Arrow!" Mint said very sarcastically while attacking.

"Um...okay...Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo said while shouting her attack out loud.

"Excuse me but how do I attack?" Jess said.

"Well to be honest the words that you attack with just come to you like the transformation type words." Ichigo said.

"How can that...wait it's coming to me and the weapon as well...White Flash! Tiger's Roar!" Jess said as she got her weapon and a white ray came out of the circular weapon she got and yes...it's white with black stripes on it, and basically destroyed the monster.

"Well that was easy." Ichigo said as the monster was destroyed.

"Really..." Mint said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"You want to make something of it Birdie?" Ichigo said.

"Let's not argue you two." Jess said trying to calm the two.

"Indeed let's besides I don't want my Koneko-chan and birdie to fight each other as of now." Kish said coming out of nowhere.

"Kish what are you doing here?" Ichigo said to Kish.

"Well I just wanted to see birdie over here." Kish said slightly direct his tone of voice towards Mint.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Mint said.

"Agreed." Ichigo said

"Umm...excuse me but who is he." Jess said completely missing the name cues in the earlier dialogue.

"Well maybe this should jog your memory flower." Kish said as he disappeared

"Hey where did he go and why did he call me flower?" As Jess said that Kish basically just "pecks" Jess on the cheek getting reactions from not only Ichigo, and Mint, but also, some readers who didn't read the implied pairing warning earlier in the disclaimer...also noted Kish got knocked out by Ichigo and Mint, and shot into the sky as Jess fainted, and now we skip back to the other three girls fighting Pie, right now.

"So what do got to show for attacks?" Pie said as an big off scene/screen was going on during the other scene.

"Well..." Lettuce said before Lash interrupted her.

"We have Plan 9!" Lash said making any people who didn't get the reference very confused.

"So any other plans beside Plan 9?" Sami and Lettuce said in tandem.

"Not a clue." Lash said sweatdropped as a silhouette of a person with green hair flying by.

"Well I have to go, I kind of see my partner flying in the sky...and that's never a good thing." Pie said while getting out of the area and noticing Kish flying sky high.

"Well that was..." Sami said before Lash interrupted her.

"...Horrible" Lash said.

"Exactly..." Lettuce said.

"So what now?" Sami said.

"We should probably head back to cafe mew mew then." Lettuce said beginning to walk out of view of Sami and Lash.

"You know what's horrible about this?" Sami said.

"Yeah, and that's because..." Lash said.

"The author didn't let us use our mew type mode attacks." Lash and Sami said in unison before going to the next scene.

(Some time later at the cafe after a long meeting and situation into resting for the night...we see Mint talking to Ryou about those three new girls, and why she acting in a slight paranoia towards them earlier)

"Yes Mint what is that you wanted talk to me about?"

"Ryou I felt like I had to bring this up to you...those three they really aren't from around here."

"How can you tell?" Ryou said.

"Well remember that game I mentioned in the first chapter...I played it some more...and I think the could be from that universe/game series."

"So what does that mean anyway?" Ryou said.

"Well lets just say that those three girls are from that game." Mint said.

"What proof do you have?" Ryou said.

"Well this." Mint said taking out a Gameboy Advance with Advance Wars 2 in it...and also showing the three characters from said game, and also the three mentioned in their cafe at the time.

"Okay then, I guess I should talk to them about it, shouldn't I." Ryou said.

"You really should." Mint said.

(While Jess had fainted...and also in one of the beds from the end of the first chapter)

"So is she going to wake soon?" Lash said.

"I have no clue, but when Kish kissed her and..." Ichigo said while Sami interrupted her

"Wait who's that?" Sami said.

"Another alien...anyway Kish ended up kissing Jess on the cheek and she simply fainted." Ichigo said.

"Wait aren't you mad about what happened with that incident." Lettuce said directing to that to Ichigo.

"Not exactly I just beat up that Masaya guy to take some frustration out, but that's another thing altogether." Ichigo said.

"It is, and not necessary to state." Sami said

"So what happened?" Jess said as Ryou and Mint entered the room.

"Well I did find out that those three new girls are literally from a game series, and that St. Louis is stupid." Ryou said.

"What!" Everyone else said, but not regarding the St. Louis statement as that was just a joke.

End Ch. 2

Lash: Should've known they figure out eventually...

Sami: Of course, but at least there's a chance we can go back.

Jess: Yeah, but this fic was a bad idea anyway...


End file.
